Inalcanzable
by Gelybelly
Summary: El amor puede llegar en cualquier momento, Solo hay que aprender como atraparlo. Ese es el dilema de Edward Antony Masen Cullen.Tendra que pasar por muchas pruebas para lograr lo deceado y tendra que luchar con un amor que el cree Inalcanzable...


**Inolvidable**

**Prefacio**

Odiar es fácil, sentir resentimiento hacia otra persona es muy sencillo.

Amar es difícil, dar todo sin mirar atrás… es lo complicado.

Siempre pensé que el amor solo era para personas con suerte, Quien iba a pensar que yo era un suertudo. Solo eh estado enamorado una vez, pero me golpeo duro el amor en ese entonces. Aun cuando despierto en la noche y me quedo en silencio en la oscuridad me pregunto… ¿Cómo es que ella pudo amarme a mí? ¿Cómo es que ella pudo notar mi existencia? Todo, absolutamente todo, era respecto a ella.

Imagino que estarán confundidos, no los culpo. Tranquilos, empezare por el principio, pero para eso necesito volver 10 años hacia el pasado.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, fui nombrado como mis abuelos ya que ellos fueron una gran parte en la vida de mis padres y en la mía. Tenía 8 años cuando fallecieron, mi abuela fue la primera en marcharse, murió sin dolor, sin resentimientos y sin pena. Puedo asegurar que murió feliz y aunque mi padre no lo haya notado, yo si pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro cuando la velamos en la funeraria.

Extrañamente mi abuelo estaba tranquilo durante el entierro, tan tranquilo que las personas ponían en duda su amor por ella. Yo era uno de ellos, pero todas mis dudas se aclararon en una tarde de abril.

Me asome a la ventana y admire el paisaje por un momento pero un reconocido sonido llamo toda mi atención. El chirrido de la mecedora en el balcón me hizo caminar hacia haya. Cuando me acerque a la puerta pude percibir el ya conocido aroma del tabaco de pipa que me encantaba. Abrí la puerta suavemente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero eso era absurdo en la casa de mis abuelos ya que llevaba tantos años en pie que absolutamente todo rechinaba.

Mi abuelo llamado Edward Antonio Cullen se giro hacia mi dirección, no sonreía, pero su mirada era lo suficientemente clara como para entender el mensaje.

Aun que sabía lo que él quería, yo necesitaba escucharlo hablar, ya habían pasado tres días desde la muerte de mi abuela Carleé Masen Cullen y mi abuelo no quería probar bocado, ni siquiera nos dirigía la palabra y lo único que hacía era sentarse en su mecedero.

Le mantuve la mirada esperando una simple señal, y la obtuve.

-Acércate, Edward—Dijo con voz ronca y palmeándose la rodilla.

Camine lentamente hacia él y me senté en su falda.

-¿Dime que tienes en tu pequeña mente?—me pregunto.

Mire hacia el suelo, dudando si debería decirle o no lo que llevaba en mi mente.

-Bueno Abuelo, yo… pues me preguntaba si extrañas a la abuela y si es así porque no lloraste cuando se fue con Diosito?—Pregunte

Mi abuelo suspiro profundamente para luego mirarme a los ojos, y pude ver, pude ver en aquel pozo esmeralda igual al mío la tristeza, la soledad, el dolor y la desesperación. Mire muy atento y también pude ver la lagrima que por la mejilla bajaba.

-Edward, se que eres muy pequeño para entender. Pero yo amo a tu abuela, tenlo por seguro, fueron tantos buenos y malos momentos, que vivimos juntos. Los detalles, las pequeñas cosas, lo que parecía no importante son los que más invaden mi mente al recordarla. —Dijo con voz entrecortada y las lagrimas inundando su cara.

-Abuelo, no tienes porque decirme todo esto, lo entiendo y sé que esto es muy difícil para ti—le dije suavemente.

Era la primera vez que veía a Edward Antonio Cullen así de roto, nunca había visto a un hombre tan fuerte actuar tan débil.

-No, Edward necesito que me escuches—Dijo él, agarrándome por los hombre.

Asentí suavemente

-Adelante—Lo alenté.

-Lo que tu abuela y yo teníamos era algo especial, algo único, algo indescriptible. Hace unos momentos, antes de que entraras estaba pensado que… desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás, solo para verla de nuevo, para darle un abrazo y nunca soltarla. Pero entiendo que llego su tiempo, que Dios la ha llamado para que este a su lado, así el lo quiso. Pero yo nunca pensé, que doliera tanto. —Me explico con la vos entrecortada y mediante sollozos.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas también arrullaran mi cara. Lo abrase fuertemente por que el dolor que mi abuelo transmitía era abrazador y yo a mis ocho años de edad sabia que lo que el realmente necesitaba era mucho apoyo.

-Imagino que querrás saber ¿Por qué no llore durante el funeral y el entierro?—dijo ya más calmado

Asentí suavemente con mi cabeza.

-El día en el que tu abuela murió, pensé que mi vida había acabado. Y estaba en lo cierto, una parte de mi se marcho con ella. No le digas esto a nadie pero esa noche llore hasta más no poder, hasta que la inconsciencia se apodero de mí. Y soñé… ella estuvo en mi sueño y ¿Sabes que me dijo?—pregunto sonriendo.

Negué rápidamente.

-Ella me dijo, ´Ya no llores por mí, yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz, donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad, donde puedo descansar, no vuelvas a llorar por mí, es tan bello aquí, quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien y cuando te toque partir… espero verte aquí—Dijo mi abuelo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Al ver que no diría nada, el continuo hablando.

-Después de ese sueño, lo entendí. Entendí que la vida es polvo, puede esparcirse y acabar en un momento, nada trajiste, nada te llevaras, solo lo que tenias dentro. Es por eso que no llore en el funeral, Ella me pidió que no lo hiciera. Y tienes que entender Edward, cuando mi tiempo se acabe, al igual que tu abuela, te pido que no llores por mí. —Al decir esto una sombra cubrió los ojos de mi abuelo.

Lo mire directamente y suspire mientras asentía.

-Te lo prometo—le asegure.

Mi abuelo me puso en el suelo y se levanto suavemente. Me miro sonriendo para luego mirar al cielo.

-Es hora de mi descanso, que tengas buen día—Dijo él en un susurro, miro en mi dirección y sonriendo me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente. —Cuida a tu hermana Edward, protege a tu familia siempre y cada vez que me necesites mira hacia arriba y sabrás que te estaré cuidando. —Cuando finalizo estas palabras, se fue a su recamara.

Esa fue la última vez que hable con Edward Antonio Cullen. Esa fue la última vez que vi sus ojos llenos de vida. Ya que esa misma tarde, el falleció.

Las palabras de mi abuelo nunca se fueron de mi memoria. Siempre las mantuve en algún lugar oculto en mi interior.

Pero cuando la conocí a ella por primera vez, mire al cielo pidiendo ayuda. Y al instante pude notar la presencia de él a mi lado tal y como prometió.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTO SOLO ES EL PREFACIO Y SI GUSTA PS SEGUIRE CON LA HISTORIA**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA MUCHO MAS AMOR! EDWARD Y BELLA SE CONOCERAN ETC.**

**A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS LES PROMETO QUE LAS CONTINUARE, POR FIN OBTUVE UNA COMPU DE GRADUACION Y PS AHORA SI PUEDO ESCRIBIR.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: PARTE DEL DIALOGO SALIO DE UNA CANCION LLAMADA –YO TE EXTRAÑARE, DE TERCER CIELO**

**SI LES GUSTO Y QUIEREN LEER MAS DEJENME REVIEWS Y CONTINUARE!**

**BESOS! GELYBELLY IS BACK IN ACTION!**


End file.
